Infiltration
by chahiiro
Summary: When world tensions are on the brink, and WWIII is a potential hazard, a particular American calls upon the unseen. When you are unknown you can make the perfect spy. Alfred seems to think so, but just what is the timid Cunuck getting himself into? (historical accuracy is not... accurate, but hey, Canada is involved in political strife. To be ironic about WWI & WWII)


**A/N: My own fanfic I came up with on my own so no help from anybody. I love the plot in my mind but im actually nervous how it will be presented. Imma do it and i'll let you be the judges. Anyway Prologues are always fun.. Just as being vague is. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot :) Enjoy**

_  
"You have better have a good reason for waking me and _dragging _me out here at _this _hour, Alfred!" Matthew hissed trying to portray what was supposed to be anger, but the attempt was futile against his current situation. One simply does not seem menacing in polar bear pajamas anchored eyes; and the 'oh-so-menacing yawn' was surely a force to be messed with.

And as per usual Canada was ignored by the superpower, as did the rest of the world. The sometimes imaginary nation sighed as they continued to walk through the wintry fields. Silence broken by the consistent symphony of sludging fresh snow, bullied to the sides and beneath their furry boots. It was soothing, almost, to the canuck almost like a lullaby, hadn't there been a very demanding obnoxious blonde dragging him in hand. And for some unjustified reason no doubt.

"Listen, this _is_ very, very, _verrrrry important_. It is also secret hush-hush, and it demands no ears other than yours dude." Alfred glanced back with that all-too-famous 'Hero' grin and gave a thumbs up over the shoulder, the combination the world knew all too well.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "I live alone other than Kumajiji, whatever it is you have to say is beyond his comprehension I'm sure-"

Alfred suddenly halted, and turned to meet Matt's chest abruptly.

"Ooof!...Careful America.", Matthew attempted another 'intimidating' scowl as he shuffled his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, whilst glaring at the slightly shorter nation who simply gestured a 'sorry dude' and began to reveal the big news that is so hushedy-hush signalling they were far enough from any ears. And they should be, considering they were in a empty white wonderland with an otherwise soulless three-mile radius.

"Alright bro, here's the dealio.." Al shifted his glasses to twinkle in the moonlight whipped out a folder out from his bomber jacket and gracefully handed the folder stamped 'TOP-SECRET' in bold red ink, Matt thought to himself how ridiculous Al was, for his obsession of film culture; surely he was trying to pull off the 'cool professor' role. Canada sighed as he took hold the file and flipped open to see clipped together screenshots of various Nations he had seen at the world meetings, he recognized them all, they were quiet and content characters for sure, Matt was puzzled, flabbergasted even. Alfred took the glance up as a signal to continue explaining. "We have some serious conspirial chizz, and it is crucial that we get more info than what our super-spies can get to keep the world in order forever and such yo" he spoke a mile a minute, took a breath and before matt could protest began his mach 5 pace. "These dudes, and the seriously _hawt_ dudettes, have banned together and we have some suspicions that another world war could be potential, and that is like the last thing we want, even though I, the total hero, could handle it, the rest of the world would rather not so yeah. This is super important kay?"

Matthew sighed heavily, quite annoyed of the verbal diarrhea was out of his brother's mouth. It is a preposterous hour, and Matt knows better than to be resistant against Al's determined mind, no matter how transparent the logic is. He flipped through the files once again and adjusted his glasses. "And just _what _do you want me to do exactly, eh?" he remarked, without a care of his attitude towards his obnoxious brother.

Alfred was ignorant to the Canadian's remark and pushed on, "Well this is top secret , so it seems that The Hero, needs his invisible sidekick in order infiltrate the Commi fortress! so heres the deal: Be my personal John Maclain," -he chuckled inwardly- "Or teach me how you be invisible, either way your help would be awesome!"

Matt was just inwardly appalled, as per usual America was dead serious, and oblivious to his own stupidity. Matthew was losing his 'would-be-famous' patience, an irritating warmth began to conspire within, Matthew payed little to no attention to this feeling and composed himself stern. "MAPLE Alfred, you think that my transparence is something YOU can just LEARN?! First off you are way too opaque, there is no possible way you can turn back, you are far too into anybody's business to be invisible!" he raised the files and gestured harshly "Look at this! You're far too nose-y to ever be laid back and learn the ways of the ignored." He readjusted his glasses and took a well deserved breath. Trying to slightly humour himself. He knew full well that the american couldn't handle not having the attention. He fed off of it far more than the massive amount of hamburgers and shakes.

"Alright so John Maclain it is! AHAHahahahahahahaa! _You_ are _thee _best Bro ever!" Al exclaimed embracing Matt with his horrendous strength, who if you didn't know better was intentional to smother Matt's restraint.

"W-w-wait, what, no-" he squeaked, attempting to breathe but succumbed to the grip of the capitalist-anaconda. "So you will start by declaring your nations switch to.. ugh COMMUNISM" he nearly choked on those words as if it was a spoonful of confectioners sugar. Shuddered with what seemed to be a slight, _slight, _hint of worry maybe fear. But Matthew didn't quite notice his brother's anguish, currently occupied with the breathing issue.

"A-al..!", the canuck squeaked, snapping back to reality Alfred released Matt to quiver, begging for oxygen to make its entry without hesitation. Matthew at this point,had no choice but to accept this mission, or else suffer suffocation or the imagination of his steel determined brother who was only a border away. And perhaps he could finally change the world, if he could prove the American right or wrong, either way he would be helping the world. Which was a bonus.

"A-alright I'll do it, but this is because I want to help.." _prove you wrong _".. the h-hero.." he assured with a half hearted grin.

_  
**A/N: like i said i like to be vague, anyways tell me what you think and ill proceed with this one :)**

**~Chahiiro**


End file.
